


黑帮老大与FBI警探

by HamsterGua



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGua/pseuds/HamsterGua
Summary: #代发##原作lofter:庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶#





	黑帮老大与FBI警探

**Author's Note:**

> #代发#  
> #原作lofter:庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶#

偌大而又华丽的房间内......长相漂亮的青年在柔软的大床上睁开眼睛......  
“你醒啦？”坐在旁边沙发上的男人悠然自得地问道。  
“！”床上的青年发现自己的双手被用粗绳分开绑在床头，于是便挣扎着晃动身体企图挣脱束缚，可是怎么也使不上劲。  
“抱歉，给你下了点药，你现在是挣脱不开这些绳索的。”男人笑着看着青年。  
“你要干什么？！”  
男人放下手中的书，慢慢走向床边，俯身欣赏着青年堪称一绝的姿容，情不自禁地抚摸着他的腰侧......  
“小警探，我该叫你什么好呢？Mr.Green？Lucian.Thoth？还是Harry.Osborn...”  
Harry慌乱的下意识避开他的眼神，这个举动使得男人笑得更深了，得寸进尺的捏住Harry的脸颊强迫他把脸转过来看着他。  
“Peter.Parker我警告你，袭警可是重罪！”  
“那我不见意再加一条强奸。”


End file.
